You Think I'm Gay!
by Funnykido
Summary: There's only one thing keeping Draco and Ginny from living happily ever after together The fact that Ginny's under the impression that Draco is gay.


"Oh, Draco," the witch laughed. "What I wouldn't do to you if you weren't gay." The witch took a sip of her drink and looked back up to see him staring at her across the table.

Even looking rather like a fish, she was annoyed to see that he was still able to remain perfectly Sex-God-ish. It was not the actual fact that Draco seemed to possess an inherent sexiness impossible to shake off. That fact she quite enjoyed, actually, as she did get to see the wizard every day.

It was the fact that he was gay. The fact that he was gay, and therefore would never have any interest in her.

_She'd always wondered a bit about him, even at Hogwarts. He'd been just this side of a little too well dressed, and his relationship with Crabbe and Goyle just a little too close. That would have been forgettable of course. Especially after Crabbe and Goyle ran off with eachother. But then she had seen That Moment._

_She didn't particularly like to remember That Moment. She couldn't imagine a witch who would, in her position. Not only did she get the pleasure of discovering that the wizard who was more-than-just-a-best-friend (at least on her side) was gay. Last time she checked, that would have been quite enough to give any witch an excuse to lie on the couch with multiple gallons of icecream and a multitude of movies for at least a week. But no! In addition, she had to see the man she used to date. Who she was pretty sure hadn't dated anyone since her. She had turned the bloody savior of the wizarding world gay!_

_In her shock after she'd first seen That Moment, she had wondered what the requirement was for being certified in the turning-wizards-gay department. Could she turn this into a career? She obviously had a talent in the bloody area, if two wizards were anything to go by._

_After she had begun thinking rationally again she'd done what any sane witch in her position would have done. She stayed on the couch with icecream and movies for two weeks._

_In between work, of course. And when she was forced to go out and buy more icecream, as her fridge was woefully small. And when she had to leave to avoid Draco, who had taken to apparating directly into her bloody bedroom to try and catch her at home. He always looked quite mad, in the few times she had actually not apparated out fast enough to avoid any contact with him. But she was sure that he would rather have to deal with a Ginny who was never there instead of a Ginny who couldn't stop blubbering every time she thought of him._

_She eventually had to succomb to him when he apparated directly into her bedroom at some ungodly early hour of the morning and cast her in an immediate body bind, refusing to release her until she explained why she'd been avoiding him._

_She stumbled out some excuse about a contagious sickness she'd suddenly come down with. Thankfully he mistook the early hour as the reason for her weak argument._

_She never brought up what she'd seen. She figured that if he didn't bring it up, then neither did she. So she ignored it, and their friendship had continued more or less normally until now._

She looked up, jolted out of her reflection by the shattering of a teacup on the floor that had apparently fallen from the said wizard's hands.

" Draco?" She asked, standing up and leaning across the table to feel his forehead. He still looked rather like a fish and she hoped he hadn't caught anything.

In an impressive display of those seeker reflexes that Ginny had never quite developed, he had her wrist tightly in his grip immediately. She was startled out of her admiration of his hands when she realized that the owner of the said hands was currently stalking towards her looking quite furious.

She backed up quickly to keep distance between them. It worked rather well until she ran into a wall. He quickly closed the distance between them, reaching down to grab her other wrist and raising both of them above her head.

"Draco?" She asked again.

"You think I'm _gay_!" He exclaimed incredulously.

"But- What about Harry?" She asked, growing a bit confused.

"You think I'm gay with bloody _Potter_! Oy! As if being thought gay wasn't bad enough." He exclaimed, looking sick.

"But I saw you with him, that time, at Headquarters . . . . " She trailed off at his indignant expression.

"What you saw," he said, very softly, "Was Potter coming onto me. Although you obviously didn't see me hex him."

She looked down at the ground, pushing back the sudden euphoria she felt coming over her and remembering the few doubts she still had.

"But – Crabbe and Goyle!" She exclaimed.

"That's absolutely disgusting," he exclaimed, looking sick. "Although not to them, I'm sure. They are, I believe, currently seeing each other."

"But you're not," she said tentatively, "You're not gay?"

"Merlin! Of course not!" He threw his hands up in the air and stared down at her. "Should I prove it to you?"

"Er, sure, h-" she began, and then was promptly cut off by his lips on hers.

He pulled back a few second later, (although it could have been hours to her for all she knew as she couldn't even have told her bloody name, if he'd asked her), peering at her intently.

"Have I proved myself to be not gay?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips. She looked at him through eyes that were still slightly unfocused and nodded dazedly.

"Good," he said. "Because I have to tell you, Gin, I'd make a terrible gay man. You see, I've been in love with my best friend for a few years. Who is, regrettably, not a man."

If she hadn't resembled a fish when he'd kissed her, she was sure she did now. She was utterly incapable of doing anything but staring at him stupidly.

She realized after a while, when he started looking a bit worried, that he might take her silence for rejection. So, giving her current state of muteness, she kissed him.

A few minutes later (Or hours. Obviously the effect of his kisses did not wear off with practice) he leaned back just enough to whisper in her ear, "I have to warn you. If you kiss me again, I'll have no choice but to carry you to the ministry and marry you."

"I've always thought it would be rather romantic to elope," she said, smiling up at him. His eyes shot down to hers, and he grinned, right before he kissed her again.


End file.
